Definitive Secrets
by India Weasley Took
Summary: Modern day Newsies fic in San Francisco. Spot at Starbucks? Race owns a gay bar, but is straight? Crutchy works for a dating service? Oh god. Now you have to read it. Cowritten with moonydracojacklover.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

"Grande decaf double chocolate chip frappucino for Rachel." Spot said in a bored voice.

"That's me!" A girl with blonde hair hopped up to the counter with a bounce and took the drink from his hand. "Thank you!" she said with a smile. Spot glared.

"Have fun with the diabetes." He murmured, and shuffled over to the cash register to take more orders. The girl called Rachel, with a confused expression on her face, turned away and walked out with a friend.

Spot stood at the register, opening and closing it several times, the obnoxious "dinging" noise sounding each time, before looking up and smiling blandly.

"Hey yeah, can I help you?" He said.

"Uh yeah." A young lady in a business suit stood before him, an annoyed expression on her face. "I've been waiting forever."

"Well…" Spot looked her up and down and a grin grew on his face. "I just might make you wait a little more if it means looking at you for a little more."

"Oh GOD!" Stomping her feet with each step, the business suit lady stormed out.

"I love you too!" Spot called, and he opened and closed the cash register over and over again.

Across the street, Race was sitting in front of the bar while David stood behind it.

"Opening hour soon." Race said, knocking back a shot of tequila. He swallowed and smacked his lips. "Ready for the rush?"

David sighed and ran a cloth over the top of the bar slowly.

"Yes." He said. "Waiter boy is ready."

"That's it." Race said with a laugh. "Waiter boy! That really helps with names, 'cause I'm always forgetting."

"Race you asshole." David threw the cloth in Race's face with an annoyed flick of his wrist and bent behind the counter to clean some glasses. Race just laughed and twirled the shot glass on the counter top.

"I'll never get you." David said from underneath the bar. "Open a gay bar for men and you're not even gay yourself? It's insane."

"No it's not." Race said. "It's fun."

Next door, Mush carefully added another weight to Blink's bench press.

"Good…" he said. "You've improved."

"Thanks." Blink said, sweat pouring down his temples.

Each person paused and all that could be heard were the soft grunts from Blink as he pushed the weights up.

"So, how's Sarah?" Mush asked.

"She's…well." Blink said. "Yeah."

"That's good."

Another pause. Mush bit his lip awkwardly as he watched Blink's strong arms push the weights up and down, up and down…

"Excuse me?"

Wrenched from his daydream, Mush spun around to see a lady in a business suit standing before him.

"Welcome to Crunch gym." Mush said, grinning. "Don't be a potato…hello!"

He looked her up and down.

"Um yes I was looking to inquire for a trainer."

"Why yes." Mush said, his eyes sparkling. "I'd be happy to train you. For what? Let's start now."

"For fuck's sake!" She yelled, and she stomped off to the registry desk, where a very nice lady sat. Mush laughed and turned back to Blink.

"You're so cruel." Blink said with a short laugh.

"Oh you know you like it." Mush joked. Maybe it was just from the exercising he had been doing, but it looked like Blink's face turned a light shade of red.

"Spot!"

Waving a pile of papers, Crutchy limped into the Starbucks, a grin across his face.

"Oh god." Spot rolled his eyes but smiled. He had always had a sensitive side for Crutchy. "Again?" he asked, handing a man his refill of coffee.

"I got a real nice one now." Crutchy said, coming over to the counter slowly and leaning against when he got there. "She's 21, blonde hair, business associate…very nice."

"Those business ladies really aren't for me…" Spot said with a smirk. "Believe me."

"Nah, she's real nice!" Crutchy said, nodding his head vigorously. "You just gotta meet her. I'll even do the service for you free, no charge. My boss won't mind. He knows you're cool."

"Crutchy…" Spot looked at him with a tired expression. "I know you just wanna help, but really, I like just…well…pimpin' it out. I like girls. I can't stick to one."

"You're killing me." Crutchy said. "You really are. This job is my life now. I'm hooking up people after hours practically. I can't stop!"

Spot let out a laugh and reach behind the counter for a cup. He turned around and began to fill it up with coffee.

"The other day…" Crutchy began. "I got a client. He was 40, not very good looking, bland as all hell. I put him with this 38 year old chick from North Dakota who wouldn't shut up, and bam. They swear they're gettin' married in a month."

"Damn." Spot said. "See, how do you stand that? I find that creepy." He turned and handed Crutchy the cup of coffee, who took it, thanking him and taking a small sip.

"I don't know." Crutchy said. "I like seeing people happy. Makes me happy."

Spot smiled.

"You're a great guy, Crutch. You really are."

The bar doors opened at seven. A flood of men were already waiting outside. As soon as Race opened the double steel doors, they made their way in groups of four to five. David stood to the side, ready to take orders and observe the gorgeous men, which was all he could do.

"Table five." Race said, coming by and shoving a tray into his hand. "They've been calling for a while."

David murmured a reply and, holding the tray under one arm, walked over to the table. He stopped in front of it and took out a pad of paper and a pen.

"Drinks?" he asked flatly.

"David?" The voice said.

David looked up and his heart sped up.

"Jack?" he whispered.

"Jack!" Race ran forward, a smile on his face, and clapped his hand on his back roughly. "How ya been, long time no see!"

"I've been good…" Jack said, replying to Race's question, but looking at David, standing in his waiter's tux and apron, his eyes a soft blue in the dim lighting and his lips soft and pink.

"I've been very good." Jack said.

David swallowed and bit his lip.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

"What the hell are you doing here!" Race asked with a chuckle. "You gay or something?"

Racetrack was saying this in a joking manner, but David stopped and looked at Jack's face. Jack just smiled and said with ease:

"Actually, I was looking up some old friends since I was in the area."

David felt his heart sink a bit, but stood up straighter and said

"How'd you know to look here?"

"Oh I don't know…" Jack said. "Just a feeling." He looked at David in the eyes and David thought he saw a smirk flash across his face. His heart sped up.

"Stay for a drink!" Race said, throwing his hand up in the air. "David, get the man something."

Jack ordered a scotch on the rocks. Hurrying away, David realized his knees had been trembling. He wiped his forehead and took a deep breath, trying to tell himself to calm down. It was just Jack. He had known him for years. But there had always been something.

Blink was getting of the work out equipment next door, wiping the sweat of his brow with a towel.

"Alright." Mush said. "That was good. Same time next week?"

"Sure thing." Blink said. He tossed the towel at Mush's head and laughed when Mush's delayed reaction caused it to smack him in the face.

"Hey!" Mush said. Blink grinned and walked towards the locker room to change out of his sweaty clothes. Mush watched him walk away, the way he held himself, the manner in which he strolled so calmly.

"Hey Blink…"

Blink turned around. His face was red and glowing from the workout and his hair fell in front of his eyes messily.

"Hey…why don't…" Mush looked off to the side. "Why don't we go next door to Race's for some drinks?"

Blink smiled and gave a thumbs up.

"Sounds good." He said.

He turned back around and walked right through the doors into the locker room. Mush watched him all the way.

Spot was closing up the register for the day, as Crutch pressed the idea of going on at least one date with this girl.

"Please, Crutch." Spot said. "Just no. Stop. I like all girls, I can never stick to one."

"You never know!" Crutch said. "She might be the one. You have to give her a try."

Spot was taking of his deep green apron and folding it up carefully.

"We'll see." He said with a smile. Crutch brightened.

"We'll see?" he asked. "Is that a yes? It is, isn't it?"

"Maybe." Spot said.

"That's yes too!" Crutch said triumphantly, like he had discovered the cure for the common cold. "I win!"

"You do not win." Spot said. "Never will you win."

"We'll see!" Crutch said. He took a straw from the container holding them and stuck it between his teeth, grinning ear to ear.

"What about you?" Spot said, smirking. "You need a girl too."

"Nah." Crutchy said. "I just set people up."

"But seriously," Spot said as he rounded the counter to go lock up. "You should find someone for you."

"Yeah, probably." Crutchy said. "But for now, it's you we're focusing on."

As Mush held the door open for Blink going into The Five Senses, Racetrack's bar, both were surprised to see Jack, sitting with Race, talking, with David close by.

"Jack!" Blink ran forward and tackled Jack as Mush came up behind him.

"How you doing?" Jack said with a laugh. Mush said hello too and they exchanged hugs and claps on the back.

"David!" Race said. "More drinks!"

David sighed and took his tray to the bar, where two other bartenders were talking to different customers. He filled up two more glasses and proceeded to go back to the table when a hand caught his arm and stopped him.

"Hey I'd like something to drink!" A very drunk man in a wife beater said. His voice was slurred and David sighed. He hated customers like this, the ones that thought grabbing his arm and shaking him violently would work better than a mere, "Can I have a drink?"

"I'll be right back." David said, mustering a smile. He walked quickly over to the table, and as much as he wanted to stay and catch up with Jack and be with his friends, he left he drinks and jogged back to the bar.

"What can I get you?" He asked the man.

"Jack's Daniels." The man replied, chewing on a tooth pick. He eyed David then turned away. David got out a glass and poured the drink into it. Then he placed it on the bar.

"There you go." He said. He started to go leave when the man said

"Hey, I'm not done. I have some friends coming. What can you make?"

"To eat?" David asked.

"Yeah, to eat." The man said, with a sour look. "What can you make?"

"Well, we have…bar food." David said, feeling stupid saying it since it was stating the obvious.

"What specifically?" The man asked.

Meanwhile, Spot and Crutch had walked into the bar, and upon seeing Jack, let out shouts of joy and hello's. They went to the table and began talking immediately, laughing and exchanging stories and recent events. David was watching all of this and felt a tug at his heart that he wasn't with him and instead stuck with this demanding customer.

"Spot and I can't stay long." Crutch said, nudging Spot. "Spot's got a hot date tonight!"

"Oooh!" Race said. He downed his scotch. "Hot girl?"

"It's just a date." Spot said, glaring at Crutch. The group laughed loudly.

"Let me get you guys some drinks." Blink said, and he left the table to go to the bar, where David was trying to deal with the very same customer.

"Hey David!" Blink smiled and sat down. "One cosmo and one martini."

"Got it…" David said, flustered since he was trying to prepare the obnoxious man's food and drinks for the supposed friends that were coming.

"You look busy." Blink said. "Want to come to over to the table?"

"Got a little too much on my hands right now." David said with a slight laugh. "You taking good care of my sister?" He said with a grin. Blink laughed.

"Of course, I love her." Blink said. "She's wonderful…" He leaned on the bar and turned back to look at the table, and realized Mush was staring straight at him. There was a pause, then Mush began to make signs with his hand, as if he was trying to indicate something. To David, it seemed more like he was merely trying to make it look as if he had a reason to be watching Blink, but he said nothing. Blink laughed.

"What is he saying?" He asked.

"He's…probably wondering when the drinks are coming." David said. He smiled to himself. A good cover up for his friends.

"Ah." Blink held up one finger to Mush and then turned back to David.

"And they are…" David said, handing Blink two drinks.

"Thanks!" Blink picked them up and smiled at David. "Join us if you can!"

David watched Blink walk back to the table with envy. He wanted to sit and talk and have fun. But he just couldn't right now.

"Hey, where's my food?" The man asked. Another sigh, and David turned back to the small cooker.

An hour had passed and all his friends were still joking and laughing. David stood with his back to them, punching buttons on the register and taking orders, making drinks. He was growing impatient. He wanted to get away, be with his friends, be with Jack…he really wanted to see Jack…

"Davey."

Davey? Only Crutchy called him that. He spun around.

"Jack?" His voice sounded much more strained then he meant it to. Jack grinned and slid onto a seat at the bar.

"I thought I'd keep you company for a bit." He said, taking a small handful of assorted nuts from the bowl and popping them into his mouth. David smiled and passed a smooth wet cloth over the bar where Jack sat so it would be clean from the previous customer.

"That's nice of you." David said. He remained calm, or on the outside he did. Jack smiled again and chuckled.

"You haven't changed." He said.

"What does that mean?"

David gave him an annoyed look with a smirk. Jack grinned.

"Let's go somewhere." Jack said, his voice soft. David's head shot up.

"What?" He said.

"Let's go somewhere." Jack repeated. He laughed at David's face. "Come on. Just a walk."

David paused, blinked, then set down his the rag he was using to clean the bar with.

"Okay." He said. Jack grinned.


End file.
